


What have I got myself into?

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade monday prompt, POV First Person, POV Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #8. Can be read as a standalone. This is fully Greg's POV about his involvement with the Met's charity event.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 21





	What have I got myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to calm myself down from the looming work deadline which client has yet to send me their content...
> 
> This can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Mystrade Monday Prompt #8, I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful.

Mcmillan told me this is a charity event the Met is organising and volunteered me without my consent to act as some Victorian lady named Lady Bracknell. Apparently, male characters will be played by the ladies and female characters played by the lads. Oh joy. As if I don't have anything else to do during my spare time. 

Didn't bother to tell anyone else outside the Met. Who could I tell anyway? Most certainly wasn't going to tell Sherlock or John. Mycroft? No… No one must know! It's embarrassing! 

Urgh! The practise! The rehearsals! Memorising the lines! Terrible! And oh, great lord, the dress rehearsals were so embarrassing! Nearly fell down twice in those god damn heels! And the makeup, how the hell do people get to remove them off their face completely??? Thank god Mycroft had been away since last week or he would have thought I cheated on him or having a secret hobby like his uncle Rudi. 

Tonight's the night! Tonight, the nightmares' going to be over! Go on Greg! You can do this! Just a few more hours of this torture and we can burn this costume! Alright, time to make our debut on stage!

\---

"A wonderful performance by our CID team, so you agree, ladies and gentlemen? Now then, don't be shy in writing those cheques with more zeros at the back! We'll be having a short session outside the hall for you to meet the wonderful actors and actresses! Please do give us a moment for them to make their way and you'll be able to take photos with them! "

Fuck you, Mcmillan! FUCK YOU! Sally and Dimmock each had their arms gleefully around mine on both sides and dragged me out to the hall. Traitors! They knew I was going to make a run for the dressing room as soon as I was backstage! 

Commissioner Styles took a photo with me and then several others. Oh, god, fuck. The godsister is here and she's with her evil grin when she got photos of us in compromised positions! Oh the SHAME! Sally gladly helped her to take a photo of us… Sally gladly takes photos for anyone who wants to take them with me! 

"How did you know about this? I didn't tell anyone!" 

"Did you really think none of us will know about this event at all?" 

"Yea well, the event, yes. Styles and Mcmillan said something about sending out invites to the royal family too but this theater thing? How 'dya know about this?"

"Unless you suddenly took an interest in dressing and acting like a victorian lady, I doubt the research is for a case." 

"You went through my search history?!" 

"No, you left it out in the open on your laptop when I was around." 

Shit… 

"Lady Bracknell, if I could have a photo with you too?" 

A bouquet of beautiful and nice smelling flowers were in my hands. The smiling man then kissed me on the lips. People around us went silent and were staring at us.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful." said the man while cupping my jaw.

My cheeks were hot and I didn't know what to say. Kathleen and Sally took photos of us like they were some overexcited paparazzis. Mycroft put his arm around my waist and posed for a couple more photos. He then leaned towards my ear and told me he'll be at the back exit in 30 minutes where the car will be waiting. He then walked off to entertain some politicians. Kathleen made new allies to embarrass me in the form of Sally and Dimmock.

\---

The meet and greet was over and Mcmillan announced that we raised quite a tidy sum for the orphan's fund. The largest contributors were by HRH The Duke of Clarence and Avondale, and The Duke of Westminster. Fuck, they were here too??? Arghhhhhh! 

I slipped away while still in my costume sans the bloody heels after the announcement. So so glad that Mycroft is there to take me home. We're finally in each other's arms again and making sweet love. 

\---

Everyone in the Met had received a link to stream or download videos of the charity event and photos taken in the morning courtesy of Metamosaic-Mozaiku Productions. A full recording of the drama is also part of it.

KATHLEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!


End file.
